It ain't over until
by Channilover
Summary: Set after the final breakup between Liz and Jason how it should have been... first fan fic.. be honest... m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It aint't over until...

Set after the final break up between Liz and Jason...

Do not own a thing.. that honor goes to the people at ABC...

Finally got the courage to write my own fan fic... so here goes..

"Was it really over?" Elizabeth sat in her living room and stared off

into space. Could this really be the last and final time that she and Jason

spoke to one another? After his vivid recollection of the night that Jake got

kidnapped by the Russians and what would have happened to him if Sam

had not been there to get him out she realised that this was finally it. If Sam

had not saved Jake - that thought brought a harsh laugh from her lips. Sam

the woman that had threatened her children more than once, turned out to be

the big hero. How is that for irony?

Getting up from the couch she looked around. The boys were at

Grams for the night since she had to be at the courthouse giving her

statement about the night at the cabin. She was all alone, noone to talk to. It

was time like this that she missed Emily the most. Emily would have been

here telling her that things will be alright that things would work out in the

end. Lucky was probably off with Sam somewhere - anger started bubbling

inside of her. Lucky, the one who got addicted to pain meds and cheated on

her not once but twice still gets to have his shot at happiness but she, who

lived through some of life's worse tradgedies had to once again be at the

losing end of the stick. If there was a god he was not happy with her and saw

it fit to keep punishing her. She had to give it all up - but she would do it all

again if that meant that her kids would always be safe.

Coming to stand at her window she finally allowed her thoughts to

wonder to the man that made her heart pound and her knees go weak. The

same man that was the reason that her son's - their son's life was in danger.

He was the love of her life and the one thing that she could not have. The

tears were flowing down her face freely. She missed him so much already

even though they just spoke a few hours ago. Wonders if he is feeling the

same pain that she is? Shaking her head she comes to realise that no matter

how many times they have tried to get it right something or someone gets in

between them. It is almost as if they are cursed and doomed to failure before

they got the chance to try.

"I wonder what is going through his mind at this exact moment?" She asks

herself out loud. As soon as the words left her lips it is almost as if someone

removed the blindfold from her eyes. She may not be able to have the fairy

tale ending that she wanted with Jason but she did have tonight. If this had to

be goodbye then she wanted a memory that would last forever between them.

She knew at that moment that no matter who came and went in her life, Jason

Morgan will always have her heart. With a new determination she went

upstairs and got ready to make Jason on offer wouldn't dare refuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I own nothing... I wanna those that reviewed I am really happy that some actually read the story so without any more delays here is chapter 2. :D

Breathing heavily, Jason removed the gloves from his hands, throwing them down on

the coffee table he threw himself into a chair and stared at the fireplace. He looked around him

and all he saw was her. He swore that if he breathed deeply enough he could catch a hint of her

scent. Elizabeth - the mother of his child, the love of his life. The woman he could not have.

Sighing deeply he got up and got himself a bottle of water. After swallowing most of it in one gulp

he allowed his thoughts to wander back to Elizabeth. The way that her eyes has shone with tears

today earlier at the court house. To think that just a few short weeks ago they were willing to try

and make it work. Elizabeth had finally let go of her fear and was willing to become part of his

world. He was just about to finally have some kind of happiness. Finally a family of his own.

Yeah. Carly and the boys even Sonny were considered his family - even Kristina and Molly were

important to him. But there was something different they weren't really his. Not like Elizabeth or

Cameron or - closing his eyes he took a deep breath when he felt the tears threaten. Jake. HIS

son. He was starting look like him too. He had a son a beautiful and precious baby boy that he

loved so much. He just wanted what is best for him and his mother and his older brother. He

wanted them happy and most of all safe and to ensure that they got that he had to keep his

distance from them. That thought brought him so much pain that his breathing became labored.

It killed him to know that the people he loved most in the world were better off without him in

their lives.

Elizabeth was making her way acrosee Port Charles at a break neck speed, it was a

miracle that she wasn't pulled over. The logical and rational part of her brain was telling her that

this completely, utterly and absolutely nuts. But did she care? No. Becasue tonight she was

throwing that logic and rational thinking out the door and was goin after what made her happy.

For once. A few more minutes and she was pulling into the parking garage under the

penthouses. Turning the ignition off she leaned her head against the steering wheel and took a

deep breath. She felt like she was back in highschool and going on her first date. Raising her

head and squaring her shoulders she got out of her car all the while muttering under her breath.

She turned around to make sure that the door were locked and made her way across the parking

lot and into the elevators. She pressed the button that would take her to her destination. "Here

goes nothing," she uttered as the door slid closed.

Jason trudged up the steps and opened the door to the guest bedroom... Brenda's

bedroom. A small smile played at his lips. He remembered when this room was nothing but an

eyesore, but now this room held such good memories for him. Ones that he shared with

Elizabeth the night they made Jake. It also made him ache more. He closed the door and made

his way to the bedroom, stripping along the way. He got to the bathroom and turned on the

shower. Steam started rising and he stepped in closing the shower door behind him. With the

water beating down on his head he finally gave in and did the one thing that he rarely did - until

recently anyway - he cried.

Elizabeth got to the door of Jason's penthouse and knocked. She waited a few more

seconds and knocked again. She knew he was home, she his car and his motorcyle parked in

the garage. Why wasn't he answering? she thought to herself. After knocking one more time, she

took the key that he had given her a few weeks ago and used it to let herself in.

"Jason?", she called. Getting no reply she stopped and listened for some kind of life within his

penthouse. It was then she heard the shower was on. A smile formed against her lips - "this was

gonna be easier than I thought." She thought to herself. She quickly made her way to the stairs

and climbed them speedily. Making her way to the master bedroom, she peeped throught the

crack in the bathroom door and saw that Jason was finishing up his shower. She quickly discared

her handbag and coat into a corner of the room and made haste in turning down the bed. When

she felt the cool sheets come in contact with her body she felt like she was home. Surrounded by

Jason's scent she knew this was where she wanted - no _needed_ to be. Just as she finished

arranging herself on the bed she heard the shower shut off. Her pulse was racing like a runaway

stallion. The bathroom door was being opened wider and wider and then finally Jason stepped

out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Elizabeth's mouth went dry. His head

was down as he made his way to his dresser drawers. He opened one of them and started

rummaging through it - probably looking for his underwear she thought. This would be the perfect

time to let him know that she was there.

"You know for what I have in mind you won't need any underwear, in fact that towel will probably

just get in the way too." she purred softly.

At the sound of her voice Jason Spun around to face the bed. His bed and there was a naked -

well almost naked Elizabeth in his bed. He drank in the sigh of her. There was only scraps of

material covering her most intimate part. Parts that he knew all too well. He knew he was staring

with his mouth wide open but he couldn't help it. They said that after his accident that he wouldn't

be able to imagine or dream things but this could not be real. After all that had happened he just

could not believe that she was here. He closed his eyes and shook his head hoping that it would

help to clear his mind. But when he opened his eyes she was still there.

"Eli-z- Elizabeth?" he whispered afraid that if he did anything to disturb the moment that she

would disappear.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she whispered back. His voice failed him so he just shook

his head and swallowed hard. He knew that he should her on her way - tell her to leave. They

promised that for the safety of her children that they had to stay away from each other. His

shoulders slumped as he realised that no matter how much he may want this he just can't have

it. She saw the change in him. The way he worked up his resolve. He was trying to shut her out

and she could not let that happen, she was gonna have this night with him even if it was the last

thing she did. She walked over to where he was standing and forced him to look at her. What

she saw in his face took her breath away. The pain and the love that shone from his face was

enough to let her know that she wasn't suffering in vain. If she had any doubts they were wiped

away in that moment. Jason loved as much as she loved him.

"I am not here to try and get you to take me back or to try and convince you that the boys and I

could fit into your life. I know that is not possible." Taking a deep breath she continued "but I love

you and if this is goodbye Jason I want something that we would both remember something

good. Not the the fear and anger that has plagued us these last few weeks. When I think of you

all I wanna see is love." She kissed his hands and turned them over and rubbed her cheek

against his palm. "Make love to me for the last time... please." She looked up at him with tears in

her eyes wondering if he was gonna reject her, but before she could even take her next breath

his lips were on hers. He lifted her up and placed on the bed. Between kisses he kept telling her

how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. She returned everything equally and more.

He was planting kisses on her collar bone and travelling further south. They were on fire. He

pulled a taut nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He was rewarded by her arching from

the bed and crying out his name. He did the same to the other one and continued making his

journey further down her body laving each and every crevice. When he got to the junction

between her thighs, he sighed. This to him was heaven. Her pale creamy skin was smooth and

made him think of ivory. He touched her then, she was hot and ready for him.

"Jason please," she gasped he always knew how to drive her crazy. But right now she wanted no

she needed him to be inside her. She wanted them join in the most intimate way. Jason knew

that she was ready to take him and usually he would make her wait but tonight he couldn't. He

was harder than he had even been before and he need release. The kind of release only

Elizabeth could supply him with. He made his way back up her body slowly leaving trails of

kisses as he went along. When he was finally back over her and and he was lined up perfectly

with her hot core, he took a moment to look at her pleasure flushed skin and half closed eyelids -

imprinting this moment into his memory for life. She looked up at him and smiled and he lost his

control. With one steady thrust he went right up to the hilt. He felt her body tighten with need and

knew that she was close to the peak. He took his time while inside of her. He wanted to make

this last. Or at least that was his thought but apparently Liz had other ideas. She started

swivelling her hips in a rhythm that was driving him nuts. He wanted to tell her to slow down and

let the savor it. But after a few more strokes and he felt his pending orgasm. Hooking her legs

over his arms he started driving into her with blinding force. But she didn't mind she met him

stroke for stroke. It wasn't long before he heard her scream out his name and he knew that she

was about to go over the edge. Reaching between them he found that little button that he knew

would make this time all the more intense. He rolled it between his fingers and just like that he

felt her walls tighten around him and that caused him to fall over that peak with her. Moaning her

name he thrusted one last time and he came with such an intensity that his world went black for

a moment.

Elizabeth felt like there was no one but them in the whole world. No bad guys, no need to

keep a secret from the world. How could be with all this love that they have that there was just no

chance for them. But she knew that there wasn't. If anything had happened to the boys she

would never forgive herself or Jason and that would be worse than what they were doing now.

He kissed her forehead and then cheek and the finally pulled her in for a kissed filled with every

emotion known to man. When they broke apart he smoothed her harid away from her face and

stared into her eyes.

"I love you." Jason whispered

"I love you too. But I am not through with you. We got all night and I intend to get as

much as I can out of this moment. So buck up cowboy, welcome to the rodeo." She replied

teasingly.

"Ugh... you are gonna be the death of me woman," he said while kissing her.

"I will surely try babe."

It is getting bright in here was the thought that she had. Elizabeth snapped up when she

realised that she wasn't at her house. Then she remembered the events of last night. She smiled

to herself and watched Jason sleeping next to her. It broke her heart to realise that this was it.

After this moment her life without him would have officially began. Tears welled up into her eyes

and she quickly brushed them away. She got out of the bed as quietly as possible and started

getting dressed. There was no reason to drag it out. She took one look at him and walked out the

door and out of his life this time forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late addition guys but been down and out with a horrible cold but without anymore excuses here is the latest chapter of my story I hope you like.

"Paging Dr. Lee. Please dial 459."

Elizabeth's concentration was shot, she was tired - bone tired. She has been doing so much

overtime and with Jake and Cameron she was exhausted. The phone started ringing.

Heaving a frustrated sigh she answered with usual greeting.

"Nurse's station sixth floor, Nurse Webber Speaking." She waited but did not receive a

reply,

"Nurse's station sixth floor, Nurse Webber speaking," she repeated and realised that she

was talking to dead air. Shrugging her shoulders she hung up the phone thinking that

those kind of phone calls have been happening with a lot more frequency as of late. But

before she could try to figure out what that could mean she heard Epiphany yelling about

an incoming trauma. Putting all her thoughts aside she snapped to attention and ran

towards the operating rooms. It was gonna be a long day.

Jason expelled a sigh as he hung up the phone. He was acting like a... like a... a love sick

puppy! He was pathetic. He kept calling the hospital just to hear her voice. He would not

say anything, but he would listen to the sound of her voice. He missed her so much it was

torture. He placed at least a dozen calls to the hospital a day. It was a miracle that no one

was trying to find out where the phone calls were coming from. He was pretty sure that

they were freaking her out. After every call he promised to himself that it would be the

last. The thought made him laugh. Him, the mob enforcer acting like a fool over a woman

- but then again Elizabeth was not just any woman. She was like the air he breathed. He

grimaced at the cliche that he was presenting. But without her he was lost, he felt nothing

and he wishes that she was able to be in his world. As that thought flashed in his mind, the

door opened and Spinelli came barrelling through, "Stone Cold, the Jackal is beseeching

his master for a most difficult task."

Jason raised his eyes to look at Spinelli expectantly. Spinelli swallowed hard and

continued with his usual rambling speech.

"The blonde onemhas just expressed her romantic notions for the unsavory one. The

epitome of evil, The prince of darkness. Johnny Zacharra." That revalation did not surprise

Jason one bit. Lulu always seemed to like the misfits that came through Port Charles. It

was as if she could sense that there was something that was worth fighting for.

Remembering that Spinelli was looking at him expectantly he finally asked, "and you want

me to...?" He let his words trail off giving him the hint that he should continue and sure

enough Spinelli went off on a tirade. Only half listening Jason kept thinking about

Elizabeth and the boys he knows that they were alright physically - he had guards on them

but he just wanted - no wished that he could see for himself. Spinelli was still prattling on

about the unsavory one. Who was that again? Oh yea... Johnny Zachhara. Shaking his

head, Jason wondered how the boy did not pass out from exertion. He had yet to take a

breath since he started making his complaint. Jason felt a small smile forming, Liz was like

that too when she got worked up over something. Something that was very important to

her. Her eyes would light up and almost seem to shoot fire. His mind went back to the

time he last saw her. The night after the courthouse when she showed at his place. Closing

his eyes it was almost as if he was back there again with her - where he belonged. They

made love several times that night. Way too many to count. He had never been that

exhausted in his life. After they were done he did something that he rarely ever did. He

slept. Not just a little catnap. He let his guard down enough to fall in a deep sleep. So

deep that he did not even realise that she had snuck out and left him. Him, who heard a pin

drop did not realise that the woman the loved was making a getaway. He did not know

what he had expected when he woke up but it was not to see her gone. He thought that

maybe they would have reiterate the reasons why they had to stay away from each other.

Thought that he would have to break their hearts all over again, but instead she was just

gone. He had rested against his pillows and felt the ache flow throught his chest. He now

knew that it was really over between them. She had said the last time and she had meant

it. So now he was resorting to prank phone calls just to be able to hear her voice. His his

face crumpled in disgust.

"Stone Cold?, STONE COLD!"

Spinelli snapped him out of his stupor. Jason looked up at the young boy and had to

struggle to get his surroundings. He then remembered the topic and the reason for

Spinelli's visit - Lulu.

"Look, Spinelli," he began, hoping that he would say something that would not make it

obvious that he wasn't paying attention.

"Lulu will make her own decisions and you won't always agree with them. But as her

friend you still got to support her no matter what. I know it is hard but that is why you're

he friend." He said emphasizing the last word a little.

The look on Spinelli's face was almost painful to bear. It was like watching a child waking

up to no toys on Christmas day. Jason was about to say something else when the look

vanished and Spinelli bounced up from his chair.

"You're right Stone Cold! I have to be her friend and I know the perfect way to do that!"

Once again your grasshopper is eternally grateful to you for your infinite amount of

wisdom. You are truly a great master." With those last cryptic words he rushed out the

office almost running Milo over. If he had the time Jason would have been worried about

the way things played out but he never got the chance. Cody rushed into the office with a

look of trepidition on his face, "We got a problem."

Elizabeth finally had the chance to take a break. She had been in surgery for a total of

seven hours. Propping her feet up on the bench in the locker room she stretched all her

sore muscles. I need a new job! She laughed at herself. Who was she kidding? She loves

what she does. Besides the hospital was also one of the most interesting places to work.

Who need soap operas when you worked here? Still chuckling she got off the bench and

started changing out of her scrubs. It was time to get the boys and go home for the night

and start the cycle all over again. Not for the first time for today that she wished that

Jason would be there waiting for her. NO! She mentally berated herself. They ended things

because there was no choice. "Ha! There is always a choice." That little voice in her head

taunted her. Shaking her head to dispell the thought she finished getting dressed and made

her way to the daycare to grab her boys.

"Mommy can we have chocolate cake for dinner?" Cameron asked?

"For the umpteenth time, No Cameron Webber."

"But pretty pretty pleeeeaaassssseeee!"

That last attempt made her laugh. He was such a con artist.

"How about we make a deal? You eat all your food tonight, veggies included and

tomorrow all day you can eat whatever you want for the whole day."

Liz thought to herself, "I am gonna regret this." Cameron's face lit up like a Christmas tree

as he nodded and clapped and whooped for joy. Looking over at Jake she realised that he

had fallen asleep on the ride over from the hospital. She was amazed at how much he

looked like Jason now. It made her realise that this secret could not stay secret forever.

That thought gave her pause. If the truth was right there for everyone to see was she and

Jason giving everything up for nothing? Was it all in vain? There I go again she thought -

all this wishful thinking and it is not getting me anywhere but up a one way street with a

semi coming towards me. It is pointless. She huffed frustratedly and gathered the boys out

if the car. It was only then when she reached the porch she noticed that someone was

standing there. Her heart rate started racing. A mixture of hope and fear reaced through

her veins. Then a strong sense of disappointment. It was Lucky judging from Cameron's

squeal and subsequent cry of "Dadddddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyy!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update guys, been under the weather but been trying to at least write down where I want this story to go. So… enough with my excuses and here is the next chapter to my story.

It was gone every last bit of it was gone. Someone had jacked his shipment. Jason was amazed and that didn't happen very often. Of course there were moments when another family would make a move on his territory but this… this was unbelievable. The container that should have contained his shipment had arrived on schedule at the pier. However when his men went to unload it they found it empty. Well almost empty. There in the center of the floor of the container was a note. A regular old yellow post it note with the words, "Don't take it personal, it was for your own good." Jason was dumbfounded.

"Is this supposed to be a joke? Cause I am not laughing!" He barked at his men.

Max and Milo exchanged looks and the glanced back at Jason's angry face. They knew that when Cody went to give him the message that someone has messed with the shipment that he was going to be angry. But as of late Jason's temper has been even worse than before.

"Sorry Jason, but I wished that I could say that it was. We have no idea who could have done this and you have to admit this is the first time that we have seen anything like this." Max finally spoke up.

Running his hands down his in face with frustration emanating from every line of his body, he stared at the note again. What could this mean? He already had to contend with the Russians – was someone else about to be added into the equation?

"Find out what happened to my shit and make sure that whoever did this is not capable of doing it again. Understood?" Jason told his men while walking away from the pier heading towards his truck. All his men mumbled their consent and made moves to get on with the rest of their work. Hoping into his truck, Jason realized that he still had the note in his hand. Throwing it on the passenger seat in disgust Jason peeled out of the parking space. He was angry – angrier than he has even been in a long time. Someone was playing games and he was not in the mood to participate. Whoever had this kind of sick mentality needed to be taken care of and it should have been done yesterday.

Liz felt sunshine on her face. Blinking rapidly she awoke with confusion in her mind. Sitting up quickly, her first thought was that she had over slept for work. Until she remember that she had switched shift earlier the day before with another nurse that had some kind of family function to attend. So that meant that she had the whole day off – and nothing to do. Her mind went back to the night before when she came home to find Lucky waiting for her. After Cameron had run into his arms and she had gotten door open, she finally turned around to face him. Before she could ask him why he had shown up, Lucky began this whole spiel about how she was the one he wanted and that Sam was not what he needed and that they needed to be a family again. She knew that it was cruel but she could not help it. She laughed. Laughed so hard that she had tears running down her face. She must have been like this for a good five minutes. She only was able to stop when she got a look at the dark look that was on Lucky's face. She cupped his cheek and she told him that he was nuts. Yes she loved him but she was not what she wanted. That they could try again but they always ended. When they were younger maybe this would have put them back together but now she saw him as only a friend someone to lean on if she needed to. Essential always the number two choice. They had a cycle one that needed to be broken if he was ever to find happiness. He deserved the best. Then she asked about Sam, but she already knew what the answer had been. She wanted Jason back. They had that in common at least. But the difference? Sam had nothing to fear she could with Jason. There was nothing holding her back. "There is nothing holding you back either." Her subconscious teased her.

"Except my own fear." She said out loud to the room. Throwing the sheet off her, she made her way to the bathroom. She reached into the bottom cabinet and pulled out the brown paper bag she had stashed there earlier in the week. Something was wrong. She knew it. Something was off and the last time she felt this was – she was pregnant with Jake. Pretty ironic she thought smiling grimly. Jake was conceived on a one night stand and now their last night together might have given them another child. Life really throws it at her. Jason too. They get the raw end of the deal always. They give so much and they never get the chance to take back. She took the test out of the back and decided that it was now or never. She went through the motions of taking the test and washed her hands and walked out into her room waiting for the results. Lucky took the boys after he came over telling her that he wanted to bond with them. Sighing she knew that Lucky was still going to try to make her change her mind. He had this idea that he had to be with her but she knew that deep down he was just looking to hold on to what was familiar. She made her bed and decided that three minutes should be up by. Squaring her shoulder she walked back to the bathroom. After taking several deep breaths, she closed her eyes and reached for the test. One last calming breath, she finally opened her eyes and stared at the stick in front of her. Time to face the music.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so not happy with General Hospital at the moment… It is like they keep giving us a bone and then they just take it away. Sigh… oh well here u go guys… And thanks a lot for reviewing it means the world to me I am just happy that someone actually like this story…

Lucky was leaning back against his desk in the precinct. He was tired and cranky and trying to figure out where his life was going. He had to beautiful children, well stepchildren, and he was happy with them – but he wanted more. No, he needed more. When he had made the move to try and get back with Elizabeth he thought that things would just go back the way they used to be. The way things were supposed to be. But she turned him down – she laughed in his face and basically told him that she did not want him to be in her life any more. Sighing in frustration, he moved off the desk and slipped on his coat and headed out the door. There had to be someone that he could talk to into getting her back. There was just no other way.

Somewhere underneath it all someone had a plan for them all. Someone saw that the people in this town were so screwed up and they deemed themselves the messenger. Someone to right all the wrongs in this place – someone who wanted to help. Moving around in their "home" they looked at the pictures of the residents that were tacked up on the wall. One by one they were all going to get what they deserve. He had already started with the most difficult cases. A smile traced his lips as he looked at the two people that he had come to admire and wish that they would have a shot of happiness. A bark of laughter escaped his lips. He was not the sentimental type, in fact he was not the kind of person that usually helps anyone out. But in this case he felt different. These two opened up something that he was accustomed to in him. They made him give a damn and he thought that they deserved the chance at some sort of happiness. Smiling to himself when he turned around; "and I am just the person to make sure that they get that chance" he muttered to the empty room and went about to initiate his next plan.

Sam was nervous – almost sick to her stomach nervous. Standing outside the door to her old home – the one that she shared with Jason for so long, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She wanted him back. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Jason was the love of her life she was sure of that. Now that he was free again maybe they had a shot, maybe they had a chance to make things work. Elizabeth was gone for good now and things should go back to the way they were. As much as she hates to say it the Russians did her a favor. Steeling her nerves she finally reaches up to knock on the door. Before her fist landed on the door, it was thrown back revealing a very pissed off Jason, dressed in his customary outfit. Her mouth watered for a minute as her mind took her back to all the times she was able to sample that body. She turned her eyes up to his and saw that he was waiting for her to tell him why she was here. A small smile turned up the corner of her lips. That was Jason for you – he never minced words and he could look at you and have you spill your soul. But she knew how to get around that. Keeping her voice to a low seductive purr she looks at him under her lashes and asks him she can come in. He only looks at her and she is afraid that he would decline but after a while he moves back and gestures for her to come in. Brushing against him when she walked in, she could sense that something was wrong. He was unusually tense. Something was off and he was not too happy to see her.

"Jason, I am just here as a friend. I know that you and Elizabeth aren't talking and I know how you can get when you're in pain. I just wanna help… if you would let me."

Sighing Jason sat down in the nearest chair, scrubbing his face. He wondered if his day could get any worse. He was grateful to Sam for saving his son. Come on who would not be? But he knew her so well that he knew that she was not there for him. He knew that she wanted him back for a long time now. He just been avoiding her so that he could put this off for as long as possible. But then again he had the shittiest luck in Port Charles, so he should have known that his moment's peace would not last long. After his shipment disappearing he was not in the mood to be pawed at. A thought came to him while mulling over this. Was Sam the one that took his shipment? Was this some type of plan that she cooked up trying to get him back? He looked at her and decided that he was going to play her game and see where that got him.

"Thanks."

She thought for a moment that she did not hear him correctly. He must be really heartbroken if he gave in that easily.


	6. Chapter 6

Ha… sorry I know that you all wondering what is going on with Liz… so here you go….

Of course this would happen to her. The universe was so perverse that it took delight in making her miserable. Screaming in frustration she thought back to this morning's activities. She had taken a pregnancy test wondering if what she was feeling was what she thought it was. No what she wanted it to be. Maybe it was sick and perverse but she wanted another baby. Jason's baby… maybe a little girl this time – with his eyes and her hair or her eyes, his hair. She did not care she just wanted his baby. Looking at the pregnancy test that now lay in the trash; she remembered her outburst when the test came back with an error message. She was beyond angry, someone higher power was against her she knew it. Reaching for the phone, she made the phone call that will help her know for sure. Dialing the appropriate digits she listened to the voice prompts and made her selection to talk to Kelly Lee. She was determined to find out by the end of the day.

"Kelly it's me. I need to make an appointment to see you. No… no nothing is wrong I… I just need to make sure that well I'm not pregnant. So when are you available? Yea fine I will be there in a few minutes."

Disconnecting the call she made her way back upstairs to get ready to go and see Kelly. If she was pregnant what will she do? Will Jason swallow his fear and let her back into his life? Or… will it be like Jake all over again – staying away for their safety? Well no matter what the outcome she was determined to see it through. With that last thought in her mind she got dressed and headed out to the car and made her way to the hospital.

Sam was on cloud nine. It was like old times. Jason and her working side by side trying to find out who had the audacity to hit on his territory. And she was so sure that she caught him stealing glances at her every so often. Maybe he felt the way she did. Maybe he wanted her back too and just maybe this time they can make this work.

"Did you find anything useful yet?"

His voice snapped her out of her daydreaming. She looked up at his face and was immediately lost in his eyes. Realizing that he was still awaiting an answer she cleared her throat and told what she was able to pick up on so far.

"Well nothing concrete, but it seems that your shipment was jacked from stage one. It never even made it to the container."

"How is that possible? I have my best men out there. Do you think that there is a mole in the organization?"

She considered this before but did not think that there was anyone stupid enough to try and betray Jason.

"I doubt that. I mean other the fact that your men respect you, they are also very afraid of you." He looked at her perplexed. She gave him a half smile. This man really did not know the effect that he had on people around him.

"Alright so if this is true then that means this person is very good at what they do. They had to be able to get around my men and then fool them long enough for them to think that they were really loading my shipment when all the really did was send me and empty container with a stupid note?"

"That about sums it up. Whoever this person is thinks that they are helping you to achieve something by taking what was yours. Have you had any threats lately? I mean I know about the Russians but after our last fiasco I pretty much doubt that they would come back so soon."

He turned his back to her and she took that moment to admire his physique. This man was just too good to be true. When he turned back around she had already schooled her features to look like she was just acting concerned.

"I don't know. But I wasn't to know who they are before they do something that I cannot prevent and the people that I love get hurt. Especially my sons and Elizabeth. If _anyone_ hurts them it would be a war that would make all others seem like school yard fight in comparison. So keep looking."

With those parting words he left the penthouse. He did not even notice the look that crossed her face when he mentioned Liz and the boys. Sam realized that she had her work cut out for her. He was not anywhere close to getting over Liz but she was patient. She had the upper hand here. She was the one that Jason was going to see every day. She was the one that he was trusting with his most precious secrets. She was going to be the one that won this war. The one for Jason's heart.

Across town, Liz was tapping her feet impatiently waiting for the test results. Since she and Kelly was so close she was able to have same day service. But the wait was killing her. She looked around the waiting room at the other mothers playing with their kids. She felt a smile coming across her lips. This was what she wanted. She wanted Jason's baby again. As her eyes settled on a particular brood of children, She heard Kelly call her name. She glanced up and realized that this was the moment of truth. She stood and walked towards the exam room.

"Well let's see what we have here." Kelly started looking at the results but Liz did not turn around she wanted to hear that yes she would be able to have the baby that she wanted. And then she was terrified, where would this go if she was could it be the reason to get him back?

"Liz? LIZ!"

She snapped her head to look at Kelly. She realized that she must have been trying to get her attention for the last few minutes.

"Are you ok? You look like someone killed your puppy. Here take a seat." She forced Liz to sit down on the bed in the room.

"Do you…. Wanna talk about it? Maybe get it off your chest?"

Elizabeth smiled at the concern in her friend's voice.

"There is nothing to talk about really. I am just wondering where this will all lead if I am pregnant. What will happen? Kelly you have no idea how I have missed him, I feel no – I know that if there is another baby that it will be the bridge that brings us back together. But will it be enough? He is so terrified that if he is around me and the boys that he will lose it all."

"Seems like you are in a bind there. So what do you want? With or without the baby do you think that you two can make things work?"

"I don't know."

"Well I guess let me be the first to say it. Congratulations Liz, You are about to add another addition to that beautiful family of yours."


	7. Chapter 7

So here is the next installment in this story… Thank you to all those that reviewed and put me on their alerts… It means the world to me! Also my creative juices been flowing and I am about to do another story that deals with Aidan's story line. This time it will have my twist on it though… heheh… Enjoy.

Sam was working on paperwork trying to track where the shipment could have possibly ended up. She was having no luck when Jason walked back into the penthouse. She flinched when he slammed the door and looked at him warily wondering what had set him off yet again. He threw his keys onto the table and he made his way towards her. Her heartbeat was speeding up at the look in his eyes – she knew that look.

"Jason?" She murmured quietly. Instead of a response he pulled her out of her chair and planted his lips right against hers. She was in heaven.

"Oh Sam… I have missed you so much." Her bones practically melted when he said that.

"Sam…. Sam…. SAM!"

That last repetition of her name brought her out of her daydreaming. Jason was looking at her in bewilderment. She blushed under his stony scrutiny.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Jason looked at her again before he answered; "I asked if you found anything yet?"

Shaking her head she let him know that she hadn't. "Whoever did this is very good at what they do. It is almost like magic. Nothing to say where the shipment might have gone or who might have taken it. Absolutely nothing."

From the look on his face she knew that he was not happy with her response.

"Do you think that it was another mob family? I mean who else could it be right? Someone must want my territory in the worst way possible and they thought that this was a cute trick to play on me." Jason said mostly to himself.

Before Sam could offer a response there was a knock on the door. Jason looked around trying to think who it could be coming to his place. He wasn't expecting anyone to show up here. His senses went up immediately. He doubted that someone would have the guts to come and off him in his own place but you could never be too sure. Sam felt it too; she looked at the door and got up just in case there was an attack coming from the other side. Jason looked at her again, nodded his head and made his way to the door. Opening it slowly, Sam saw it was indeed a threatening figure. Not to Jason but to her. Because outside that door stood little miss perfect. Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

And here is another… thought you deserved a treat! :D

Elizabeth was not prepared for the feeling that she got when she saw Jason again. He looked absolutely perfect. His beautiful eyes and hair and oh goodness just everything looked like the rainbow at the end of a terrible rain storm.

"Elizabeth?" He whispered almost as if not too sure if he was seeing right. He wanted it to be her but he didn't want to hop too much and get disappointed.

"Can I come in?" She asked, he looked dumbfounded and she wanted to smile at him and tell him that everything will be just fine. But she wasn't so sure, she was a nervous wreck and she was scared that he might still think that this was the best way to love his son. Well now his children. She wanted to tell him about the new baby right away, not like with Jake he deserved better this time around and she intended to make that happen.

Jason nodded slowly letting her know that she was welcome to come in. She walked in and stopped short as she realized that Sam was there. She did not mistake the look of anger in the woman's eyes either. She did not want Liz there and it made her wonder jus what was going on before she got there. She turned around to look at Jason who looked slightly uneasy. But not giving anything else away.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were busy. I could come back later." All the while mentally screaming that she should not be the one to leave.

"No it's fine, I was done here anyway and I should be getting home."

She touched Jason's arm as she was leaving mumbling something along the lines of seeing him tomorrow. She did it on purpose Liz could tell. She did it to let Liz know that she and Jason were back on good terms and that she was in his company daily. Liz didn't rise to the bait; she simply nodded her head and told her goodnight. Sam left with one last glance at her and went out the door.

Jason knew that Liz was mad about Sam being here and he was about to explain when he heard her sigh in frustration.

"She is the lucky one you know that. She doesn't care what happens to here she just wants to be around you. I wish I had that luxury. Wish I had that courage and strength."

Jason could hear the pain in her voice and he wanted to soothe her but he couldn't instead he found himself turning to her to ask her why she came.

Liz was hoping that he would tell her that he miss her, that he needed her something that would make her think that the news she was just about to tell him would be welcomed and not seen as a curse.

"Why are you here?" He asked emotionally blank. "I thought we agreed for the safety of my boys that you would stay away from me." He finally looked at her with those piercing eyes.

"Is that all you have to say to me? Not even I missed you or an I love you? But you decided that you had to lecture me on the dangers of being around you?" She spoke with vehemence in her voice

"God Jason, I thought you would care that I came to see you but I guess not. I guess that you have moved on so fast that I did not get the memo."

Snatching up her coat she spun around to go out the door.

"You know what fine… Forgot I came here and I am sorry that I bothered you.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews it has been greatly appreciated…. I especially love those that commented on the fact that these two may seem to never get it right. Sigh… But no worries in my story they will… eventually…. So here is ur next chapter enjoy.

He realized his mistake before she even slammed out of the door. He knew that he should go after her but he knew that if he did he would give in to what his heart wants and that just could not happen. Not now with things the way they are. His head shot up and he grumbled under his breath and ran towards the door. Opening it he almost ran smack dead into Elizabeth who apparently did not leave as he thought she did.

"Eliza… "

"Shut up! I came here to say something and I refuse to leave before I do even if your being a pompous arse! I told myself that I will not repeat the same mistakes as before and no matter how you may try to thwart me I won't. I am gonna…. I'm gonna do better this time. The right way."

Words were tumbling out of her mouth like a collapsed building and they were barely making sense to him but he was just so happy that she was in front of him. Not wanting to hear anything else he grabbed her up and joined their lips. He felt her surprise but was rewarded with her participation a split second later. Closing the door behind him he lifted her at her waist and was again rewarded when she wrapped her legs around him. God! How he missed feeling her against him.

Elizabeth was shocked by the turn around in the atmosphere but was not going to complain. It felt like heaven to have Jason touching her again. He was working furiously at the catch in her jeans and she was doing the same to his. This time there was not going to be any seduction. Their need was too raw and too strong to deny it immediate release. The next few seconds passed by in a blur. Both naked from the waist down, Jason lifted her against the wall and with one smooth thrust was inside of her. Gasping at the sudden intrusion Elizabeth let her head fall back and enjoyed the sensations running through her body. She felt like her body was on fire. She wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him deeper inside her. Jason had set a fast and hard rhythm that had the both reaching the end of this wild ride rather quickly. But neither seemed to mind.

"Jason please! Harder!"

Jason chuckled into her throat knowing that she was getting closer and closer her body was clasping his with such intensity that he knew that she was almost over the brink. He obliged her request and turned his piercing blue eyes to her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open – and he had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful.

"Look at me." He growled low in his throat. "I wanna see those beautiful eyes when you come apart Elizabeth. Come for me sweetheart."

That was all that it took for her to finally get that peak. She screamed out at her release and she looked at Jason the entire time. She felt that she was being drawn into his eyes to somewhere deep inside of him. It took all her strength and will power not to close her eyes. She saw when his eyes darkened and she knew that he was getting close. She smiled gently to let him know that it was his turn. She dug her hands thru his blond hair and used the wall as leverage to speed up his thrusts and deepen them inside her. She wanted him to feel the way he made her feel.

"It's my turn to watch you now. Let go of all that self control and let me feel you baby. Please just let go." She whispered.

Damn it! This woman was going to be the death of him. He sped up his thrust even faster as he felt himself reaching that brink. He loved this woman so much, he needed her in his life. There had to be a way they could make this work. His mind went blank as his orgasm took hold. He threw his head back as he did and ended up staring into Elizabeth's eyes. It was like coming home. (no pun intended hehe) As the last of his orgasm receded his knees became weak and he slid down to the floor still lodged tightly inside her. Both were trying to catch their breath while rubbing soothing circles on each other's backs.

Elizabeth came to her senses first and looked down at Jason. Sensing her eyes on him Jason looked up to look at her as well.

"Well that was interesting," she said with a slight chuckle.

Jason looked at her and smiled as well, "Yeah it sure as hell was."

Finally separating from each other, Jason helped her to her feet and handed her, her jeans. You can use the bathroom first."

Nodding at him she made her way upstairs feeling a little uncertain about what had just happened between them. But she knew that after her years of experience that Jason was not going to change his mind that easily. True he would never use her for sex but it also didn't mean that he wanted a future with her either. Several minutes later she returned downstairs, expecting nothing but hoping for it all. He had already gotten dressed and was staring out the patio door. He must have heard her approaching because he turned around and looked at her. Suddenly she felt out of place but she told herself that no matter what she was not going to repeat the same mistake that she did with Jake. Absolutely not this time, he will know from the beginning and let the chips fall where they may.

Apparently they both decided that they were going to be the first to talk.

"Marry me"

"I'm preganant."

Ok ok.. don't kill me for the cliffhanger… I am not sure how long this is but I tried to make longer than the last two that I did… Let me know how u liked it thanks guys LOVE YAH…


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I am so happy that you all were so happy about the last chapter… the reviews were greatly appreciated… I liked being called "a little devil"… It makes me feel happy inside :D So now here is the next chapter!

"Come again?" They both said in unison.

Jason held up his hand to indicate that he wanted her to go first.

"I- I'm pregnant" she timidly replied. She was trying so hard not to hope for too much. She swore that he had said the word "marry". Or maybe it was her overactive imagination. This seemed all too easy.

"That is what I thought you had said," he replied. Looking at her face taking in every detail, the way she was biting her lip waiting and worrying what his reaction would be.

"Well I guess that means we are gonna have to get married right away, I mean I don't want anyone thinking that this is a shotgun wedding. I happen to love you so I guess we cant let the town of Port Charles thinking any less of you for ruining my virtue. Sorry Elizabeth seems as if you are stuck with me from now on. I am not doing this staying away from you thing again. So I suggest that you go home pack the boys up and come right back." Finally ending the tirade he looked up at her and smiled so big that it looked his face would crack.

"Any questions?"

"Yea just one… What makes you so sure that I wanna marry you? I mean you didn't even make it sound like it would be a choice. Sounded more like a demand to me. I think, NO I know that I think that I deserve the chance to answer you freely." Elizabeth looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Well since you insist." Jason walked over to his desk and pulled out the drawer on the very bottom. After removing a bag he made his way over to the stairs where Liz was standing.

Getting down on one knee in front of her, he pulls a small box out of the bag and opens it in front of her. Inside of the stood the most exquisite ring that she had ever seen. The center piece was a stone that matched the color of her eyes. It was surrounded by smaller colored gems and diamonds. Looking at him she knew that her face must have reflected shock. He had a ring… there was a ring. This just had to mean that he was going to ask all the time. Not just because he found out that she having his baby again. Tears were brimming over her lids and she looked down at him again and opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to the punch.

"Elizabeth, you have no idea what you mean to me. You are my world and always will be. You and Cameron and Jake are all that I need. I know that my life may be dangerous and that there are things that you cannot know but I promise you that we would be happy just as long as we love each other. With this new baby opens a world of new possibilities for us and I want to explore them. I am tired of always doing the right thing, for once in my life I want to be selfish. To take something for me and just forget the rest. Just marry me. BE selfish with me."

"Wow when did you become so talkative? If your enemies could see you now huh?"

"Elizabeth…." Jason's voice sounded like it was bordering on irritation.

"YES! Did you really think that there would be another answer?" Pulling him u by his collar she locked lips with him to show him just how happy she was that they were going to be able to share their life together.

Taking her hand in his he slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger and wrapped his arms around her to pull her body flush against his.

"I love you, so much." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied.

Leaning for another kiss they heard the door burst open.

"Hey Jason, I think that I forgot something here when I le-" Sam's voice trailed off as she saw the couple in their passionate embrace.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought that you had left… I will just get what I came for and get out of your way." She murmured.

Jason let Liz slide down from her position and turned to look at Sam grabbing some papers from where she was working earlier.

'There I got what I came for, and sorry again for just barging in." Sam hurried towards the door trying to hide her hurt expression from the couple. But before she ducked her head she realized that Elizabeth moved her hand behind her back rather quickly. She did not know what it was about but it got her to thinking.

"Well um, have a good night," she murmured as she walked out of the door finally.

Closing the door she leaned against trying to catch herself. So their relationship is still going strong. It does not matter, all they need is a reminder is that Jason's life is too dangerous to ensure that they do not try to get too close. Smiling to herself, Jason was too selfless to let Liz and kids get hurt. Better yet, Liz was too scared. Jason was as good as hers. She just had to bide her time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I would like to say thanks again for all the great reviews I have been getting and to all that have alerted and been there from the start. I hope that you guys are also reading my new story: "Truth behind these lies". So here we go with another installment with this story.

"Paging Dr. Patrick Drake to OR 1."

The day was going by slowly but Elizabeth did not mind. She was still coming off of her high from the previous night when Jason had proposed to her. Everything was finally coming together. She was finally going to be given a chance to be happy.

"Ok… that grin on your face, must mean that something big is going on. Last time I saw you, you looked like death warmed over." Robin Scorpio Drake said.

Laughing at that statement Elizabeth turned around to face the female doctor, "Wow thanks friend. You could have lied and said that I looked great even when I was down in the dumps."

"Now what kind of friend would I have been if I lied to you like that? Tough love is what makes you love me anyway. Now enough of this stalling and tell me why you're finally looking like yourself again after moping around here for the past few weeks."

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked up at the other woman, barely containing the grin that was spreading across her face. Bringing up her left hand she flashed Robin the ring that Jason had given her the night the before.

"I'm getting married!" She screamed drawing the attention of most of the workers and patients around her.

Robin's eyes widened and she grabbed at Elizabeth's hand to get a better look at the ring.

"Jason?" She whispered " Please tell me that this is where that ring came from and that you're not going back to Lucky."

"Yes Jason was the one that gave me the ring. I showed at his penthouse to let him know that I was pregnant again and-"

"Wait hold the phone! You and Jason are having another baby? Wait how did that happen? Well I obviously know how it happened but I mean, how did it happen?"

"Ok, Robin I need you to calm down and take a breath for me. Jason and I finally decided that we really want to be together and that we can't live in fear for the rest of our lives. We love each other and we want to raise a family together. I think that it is the least that we deserve."

"Hell yea it's the least that you guys deserve. I mean you guys are both selfless and I am happy for one that you too are finally not being a bunch of dumb asses about this. Well damn, this was not what I thought my day would go like. I thought that I would have to cheer you up out of the dumps by dragging you to an good old-fashioned tequila session at Jake's. Buuuut I am sure that this is way more satisfying than getting trashed."

"Trashed? Who is getting trashed? Can I come too?"

Both women looked up to see that Kelly Lee was standing there and had overheard the last part of the conversation. Looking at each other Robin and Elizabeth burst into a fit of laughter.

"You know what, I still think that we need that night out at Jake's. Not because my life has turned around doesn't mean that I don't still need my girls around me. Besides this time it would be for a good cause. We can say that it is my pre bachelorette party."

"Wait. How is that again? I am pretty sure that I heard you say bachelorette party. Are you getting back together with Lucky again? Cause Liz I don't think that is such a good idea. It is pretty obvious that you don't love him. You need to cut that puppy off that leash and let him run to another fire hydrant to mark his property."

Looking at the two female doctors, Elizabeth laughed so hard that she had tears streaming down her face.

"You guys make it sound so bad when you say it like that. Lucky and I are not that bad now. I mean it is over between us and will probably will stay that way for the rest of our lives. I just ca-."

Elizabeth was interrupted by a gasp and she turned to look at Kelly with a look of concern marring her beautiful features. "What's the ma-"

"You and Lucky are over, so that means… OH MY GOSH…. JASON PROPOSED TO YOU?"

Kelly's voice carried across the whole floor. Now everyone was staring at the trio and was starting to murmur amongst themselves. Each one of them trying to see what was going on. Jason's name always caused a stir no matter where it was mentioned.

"Damn it Kelly! Can you speak any louder? I don't think they heard you in New Jersey yet." Liz reprimanded her friend playfully. "And yes he did and I said yes! OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong?" Both Robin and Kelly asked in a rush.

"I can't believe that I am finally going to be Mrs. Jason Morgan. I have dreamt about this for so long that I am almost afraid that I am going to wake up and be told that I should stop daydreaming. This is really happening and I can't wait for it." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

Robin and Kelly shared a looked and made to embrace Elizabeth.

"Congrats love, no one deserves it more than you. This is something that was going to happen eventually and you two are finally at this point. So stop worrying your pretty little head about it and enjoy it before it gets too crazy. I mean we are gonna be planning the wedding of the century. It is not every day that someone becomes Mrs. Jason Morgan." Kelly said jokingly drawing a chuckle from the other two women.

"You're right there is nothing to worry about this is gonna go my way finally because this is what I deserve. And there is nothing or no one that will get in my way this time. I will be Jason's wife come hell or high water."

At that exact moment as those words left her lips, Sam came around the corner and saw the trio talking. She had heard the last words that Elizabeth had said and looked over at the group dumbfounded. It almost sounded like the supposed angel was plotting on getting Jason to marry her. Laughing to herself she thought that Elizabeth did not have a scheming bone in her body. She did not know how to play dirty and that was what always separated them from each other. All is fair in love and war – and this was a war that Sam had every intention of winning.

Looking back at the group she listened to see if she was going to be able to hear any more information on this matter. What she heard next made her blood freeze in her veins.

"So have you guys set a date yet?" Robin queried of Elizabeth.

"No, I mean he just proposed to me last night and well we did not spend much time talking if you know what I mean. But I am thinking that it should be sooner rather than later. I would like to be married before this new baby gets here."

"Oh and that reminds me, I need you to set up an appointment to see me so we can start getting your prenatal care underway and figure out what you r tentative due date will be." Kelly stated.

"No worries Kelly I will do that before I leave for the day. Thanks guys for being there and letting me vent when I had my mini break down. A gal can't ask for better friends."

The women shared another embrace and went off to their respective duties. None of them, the wiser that they were being overheard.

Sam felt like someone had harpooned her straight through her heart. This was not Elizabeth trying to trick Jason into marrying her, he had already proposed and they were going to have another baby. Sam had to lean against the cold wall for support. All this time she thought that she had the advantage, that she was going to be the one that was going to be in Jason's life again. But now Little Miss Muffet has won again. What the hell is it with her? She always gets what she wants and everyone else is left out in the cold. Was there no end to Elizabeth's winning streak?

Chuckling to herself Sam started walking towards the nurses' station. Jason must have proposed when he found out about the baby. He probably did not even get her a ring yet. They say that if there is no ring then it means nothing. Walking up towards Elizabeth she realized that she needed some kind of bogus story to talk to her about until she scoped out the situation further.

"Elizabeth." She said casually.

The other woman turned around and was surprised when she saw that Sam was the one that calling her name.

"Hey Sam. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing I just wanted to apologize for last night I know that seeing me with Jason was not easy for you and I wanna let you know that there is nothing going on there. It was just a working environment."

"It's ok. I think I over reacted for nothing. I know that and thanks for taking the time to let me know the truth I appreciate it." Elizabeth said brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. The movement causing the light to hit the ring that was nestled on her finger.

Sam visibly paled when she saw it. The ring was beautiful and it matched Elizabeth perfectly, even though she was seething inside she had to face the fact that this was no shotgun wedding. He had to have picked this ring out for a while.

Clearing her throat Sam said her goodbyes and made her way to the elevators. This felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. But she refused to cry over spilt milk. She knew that she did have the advantage but she will still win the war. Jason and Elizabeth will not be able to exchange vows. She will make sure of that. She was the one that was going to be with him, or no one else could have him. Simple as that. Watch out Liz it is about to get real nasty in here.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok… So I know that it has been way too long and I am sure that you have given up on by now but my computer with all my files crashed and I have finallu been able to retrieve them for yah :D So here it is in its entirety I will finally finish this story and all the rest that I have started…. So if you are still out there somewhere thanks for sticking with me and hope you will love how it all goes down

Sam was getting impatient. There was no other word for it. She needed something that would help her to get the upper hand in this "Jason" war but there was nothing that she could think of. Come on who was she kidding Elizabeth was just too perfect. There was nothing that she could use against her that would make Jason turn his back on her.

Sighing in frustration she thought back to noticing the ring on Elizabeth's finger. The thought hurt more than she cared to admit but she had to think of all the contingencies, all the ways that things went wrong with her and Jason. Shooting up suddenly out of here slouched position she finally knew what she had to do. She just had to undermine Elizabeth trust in Jason. If she could do that then there was nothing stopping her from being the one that spends the rest of their life with him. Smiling deviously to herself she started to put her plans in motion.

Jason was having a hard day. They were no closer to figuring out who was the one that took his shipment and it was starting to grate on his nerves. He did not want to believe that someone in his organization would betray him but it was all he had to go on right now. The ringing of his phone dragged him out of his reverie. Digging into his jean pockets he pulled out his cell phone and saw that it was Elizabeth calling. His face felt like it was going to break with the grin that he was sporting.

"Hey beautiful," he answered on the third ring

"Hey yourself, handsome," she replied. He could hear the smile in her voice. "I was wondering what your plans were for tonight and if you were free. I mean if your not its ok I totally understand." She was babbling and he was never more turned on in his life.

"I am never too busy for you, Elizabeth. Besides if I remember correctly there is something on your left hand that says we should be speninding a lot more time together. I mean since we are about to tie the knot I think that you and I should be very very acquainted with each other don't you agree?" he murmured sexily.

"You don't play fair you know that Jason Morgan?" Her voice had taken on a breathless quality and he knew that she was just as worked up as he was. Smiling to himself he thought back to all the time that they had missed together and wonder if he wonder ever get tired of this woman.

"Where are you?" He asks suddenly.

"I just got through the door. The boys are spending the night at Grams so I thought we could have dinner –"

"I don't want dinner how about we skip straight to dessert?" He cut her off in mid-sentence. "I have a taste for something sweet. I'll be there in five minutes." Without waiting for her reply he cut the call short and got up and retrieved his jacket. Making his was out the door he told the guards that he would be out of the office for the rest of the day but to call him if anything important came up. He hoped not because he intended to get lost in Elizabeth tonight and not come up for air until morning.

Elizabeth stared at the phone in her hand surprised at Jason's playful manner. She knew that their relationship had taken a turning point but until now she did not realize how big of a turning point. He had practically told her that he was on his way over to rip her clothes off and try as she may she could not help the clench of muscles in her lower region that came with that thought. Shaking herself out of her stupor he said five minutes and she was sure that he meant it. Slowly and idea dawned on her and she decided that well two can play that game. She rushed over to get a pen and paper wrote some words on it and the hung it over the door knob. Realising she did not have that much time left he threw herself into her preparations for a night that she was sure was going to be a scorcher in the sheets.

Jason pulled up to the house barely putting his truck in park before he was out. On the drive over his mind was giving him a vivid slide show of all the things that he planned do over the course of the next few hours. It made the drive a lot more uncomfortable as certain parts of his anatomy was responding in a very interesting manner to the imagery running through his mind. He pressed the buttons on remote to lock his car and give himself a few more minutes gather himself. Turning to make his way towards the door he saw the note on the front door. Rushing forward, he looked around trying to calm the irrational fear that came to his mind at the sight. But when reading it he face lit up into a megawatt smile when he read the words. Seems like he was not the only one that was coming up with ideas for tonight. Holding the paper in his hand he put his hand on the knob and turned finding it unlocked. It was time to do exactly what he was told. Looking at the note again he smiled as he went into the house.

"FIND ME "

He intended to do just that.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay I know that I have been MIA for way too long but I am going to rectify that right now. I hope you like the rest of this story.

Earlier that evening:

Elizabeth wanted to make this a night that was going to be remembered for a very long time to come. She went to the mall and visited her favorite perfume shop as well as lingerie store to make sure that she was presentable for the evening that she has planned. She made an emergency appointment at the salon and was finally on her way home to prepare the surprise she had for Jason. The thought put a smile on her face. They have come so far and this time it finally felt like they were going to make to the finish line – they were finally going to have their version of happily ever after. And damn it! It was a long time coming.

She reached home and unloaded the car and began setting the stage for her man. Scented candles all around the room created an atmosphere of serenity and romance, a rose petal pathway to the bedroom would serve as the "yellow brick road" that Jason would follow to get to her. The final step was to take a bath in her favorite scented bubble bath and put on the hot little number that she had just purchased today. A slick of gloss over her lips and half a bottle of moisturizer later she padded down the stair wrote a note and stuck it to the door. Smiling to herself she was finally ready to have a great night with the man she loved.

Present time:

Jason turned the knob to the door and stopped short at the scene that was before him. The scented candles reminded of a rainy morning and created a very intimate effect. His body was already tightening at the possibilities of what the night will bring. He closed and locked the door behind him safety being in the back of his mind. He stepped into the foyer slipping his shoes off and sliding his leather jacket off. His socked feet sunk into something that was cool to the touch under the sole of his feet. A quick look down revealed that he was standing in a pile of rose petals. On closer inspection he realized that the petals were forming a pathway that he knew led to the bedroom. A smile ghosted as he admired the fact that his woman was _very _creative when it came to creating a fantasy. He double checked that the house was secure and made his way towards the stairs. He was impatient to get this night started.

At the waterfront:

Someone was watching, someone was always watching. That is what people tend to forget. No matter what they may think, they are never truly alone in their dealings. People are all capable of really unspeakable things when they are given the right motivation. The most gentle of mothers can become the most hardened of assassins in an effort to protect their children. The most god fearing man will murder in order to protect their secrets. No matter what people want to believe they are all capable of the very thing that makes them cringe.

However there are other people that enjoy harming others. People who enjoy the misery of others, the pain and suffering. It is like a drug to some people and one that they have to indulge in on a very regular basis. It is very hard for these people to understand that what they are doing is wrong - that their urges and tendencies are considered to be abnormal and frowned upon on a very large scale by society. But sometimes even the most heinous crimes cannot compare to the things that run the mind of a woman scorned and Sam McCall was a woman scorned in the worst way. A time bomb just waiting to go off and in a very big way. It takes a twisted mind to understand what a person is capable of when they have to deal with a severe emotional blow. That was why he liked to watch people, learn what makes them tick and play them the way he needed to in order to get what he wants and at this moment Sam was a threat to that. She was capable of toppling the entire operation due to her jealousy over the Jason and Elizabeth situation.

"That just won't do, now would it? Jason deserves this moment of happiness, especially since it will only be fleeting." He laughed at the path his thoughts were taking. People might think that he had lost it seeing him playing matchmaker for a man that he for all intents and purposes have hated. However he thinks that some people just deserve to get what they want and stop doing what they thought was right for everyone else. It was time Jason and Elizabeth got their fairytale ending – well as much as they can expect and he was going to give them this moment in their fleeting life and that means that Sam McCall would have to be… removed from the situation all together.

"Time to go and play bomb squad." He said with a harsh laugh this was going to be fun.

Jason began climbing the stairs following the rose petals to get his destination. He took in the scenery around him as he went. There was also a trail of clothing that helped to provide even more motivation to get to Elizabeth all that much faster. He came upon the door and found that he was a bundle of nerves. He laughed to himself thinking that he was supposed to be this big bad mob enforcer and the one person that brought him to his knees was this woman. If they could only see him now.

He turned the knob and pushed the door open. The sight that greeted him was enough to make the pope himself question his vows.

"Well it took you long enough; I was beginning to think that I would have to start without you. Annnd I was thinking that it would not have been as fun." Elizabeth whispered seductively.

"I wanted to make sure that everything was… everything was…. Wow you look amazing."

Elizabeth was dressed in a scrap of cloth… that was the best way to describe it. It covered the important part but left nothing to the imagination.

"You should close your mouth there is a pool of drool that start to accumulate at your feet." She said teasingly.

Jason shook his head in an effort to gather himself and stop acting like a fool. But he could not help it. He was at a loss for words for the vision that was in front of him. He knew that she was beautiful but there was something entirely different at this moment. The word did not do her any justice.

"Earth to Jason… Are you gonna stand there all day and stare at me or will you come over here and help me mess up this bed that I made up just for you?"

There were no more words as he lunged at her and brought their lips together in a rush. He was too turned on to take this moment slow. He needed to be inside of her now, his life depended on it. He plundered her mouth and drank in her taste, he felt like he was drunk. His hands roamed her body in an effort to get her naked under him as fast as possible.

Elizabeth heard the fabric of her lingerie rip and knew that her idea of a slow seduction was going down the drain and fast. She was struggling to regain control of the situation but was losing ground way too fast. She wanted to make this a night to remember and her plans of slow and easy was just a thought as she fell towards the bed and felt Jason topple on top of her. Everything was a blur as he finished ripping his clothes off of her and then turning his attention to his own.

Finally he was naked and he was fighting not to lose his cool before he even got to his destination. He kissed her again and again, using the time to get his hormones under control. He wanted to be able to bring pleasure to her and not take everything for himself. He slowed down just a bit but still maintained a sense of urgency that he knew alerted her to the fact that this first time was going to be hard and fast. She was responding beautifully and groaned low in his throat at the thought of sinking into her heat.

Elizabeth knew what was coming and found that she was getting anxious at the thought of feeling him fill her. She was becoming impatient with the slight pecks that he was giving her. She wanted more. She deepened the kiss letting that serve as an indication that she was ready to get this show on the road. He ruined her plans and now he was teasing her. She was having none of it. It was time she took back control of this situation and she was going to do that now. Wrapping her legs around his waist she leveraged herself onto him gasping as she felt him enter her. Her back arched as she heard him moan her name. She looked into his eyes and they were frozen in a moment as they adjusted to the feeling of each other.

Jason looked at this woman that rendered him speechless, she took his breath away and now he finally had her all to himself. It was almost too much to bear. He growled low and long and buried his head into her neck and started a punishing pace in and out of her tight heat. He heard the sounds that she was making and they spurred him on to pick up his pace even more. He had a momentary thought about the baby, but she grabbed him by the ass and pulled deeper whispering obscenities in his ear urging to go even faster, deeper.

"Jason!" She yelled as she climaxed around his hard member her breath leaving her in a rush leaving her light headed and boneless. She heard him shout her name a few seconds later as he reached his climax as well. He collapsed onto her trying to catch his breath. Wrapping her arms around him, offering soothing words, she thought to herself it was a good thing she bought more than one outfit for tonight.


End file.
